A portable lift apparatus has been devised for servicing vehicles out in the field so that it is not necessary for the vehicle to be taken into a service station to perform minor repairs or otherwise service the vehicle, such as, performing lubrication or oil changes. In devising a portable lift apparatus it is important that the apparatus be conformable for use with the myriads of different styles and designs or types of vehicles so that the vehicle to be serviced can be lifted to the desired height, securely locked or supported in the raised position while affording convenient accessibility to the underside of the vehicle as well as to the engine compartment and interior. Moreover, it is desirable that the servicing equipment and tools be conveniently accessible for use in servicing different types and makes of automobiles so that the automobile can be rapidly and dependably serviced.
Of the portable lift apparatus devised in the past, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,895 to S. Grimaldo is of interest for disclosing a hydraulically operated lift mechanism associated with a trailer for servicing of a vehicle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,665 to D. L. Cray discloses a portable lift which is trailer mounted and includes a chair assembly to permit servicing from the underside of the vehicle. In trailer-mounted vehicle servicing devices, it is known to employ outriggers in association with the trailer to firmly support the automobile or vehicle to be serviced in the raised position and representative patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,051,340 to H. L. Ely and 4,373,701 to M. Kishi. In this respect, it is desirable that the portable lift apparatus be devised such that it can be adjustably locked in different positions. Other U.S. Letters Patent of interest in this area are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,214 to H. J. Clark et al; 3,536,161 to J. E. Clarke; and 4,238,114 to P. I. Migliorati.